Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computing devices, and more particularly to a user interface for launching applications on a computing device.
Description of the Related Art
An application launcher is a computer program that helps a user to locate and start other computer programs (e.g., apps) on a computing device. An application launcher provides shortcuts to computer programs typically represented by graphical icons arranged in a graphical user interface displayed in a viewable area of a toolbar positioned on one side of a display screen or in a viewable area of a display screen. However, current application launchers generally are statically arranged and limited to include only apps in the user interface.